Mystery of Gumána Sagier
by inbid
Summary: Sinbad inherited the island which belonged to his grandmother.Find out what mysteries he and Maeve are going to discover there. Get to know more about Sinbad's bracelet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Little note:**_

_**Thanks to my BetaReader and to Nili for their help with this chapter :) Tank you girls :)**_

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny morning. The yellow and orange lights of sunrise colored the exalted sails of the Nomad. The gentle winds just completed the picture. The sailor could not dream of better weather. Sinbad descended a rope, came to the stern and sat on the shipboard. Watching how the ship split the sea water, the happy captain felt relief that the whole wedding-show was over; now after they had dismissed all the guests, they could set sail again. They could go and look for new adventures. Together as a family; he, Maeve and their beautiful daughter could get to the secret island. He closed his eyes and thought how happy he is but his reflections didn't last long.

"Sinbad!"

Firouz voice caught the captain's ears.

"We are sailing to nowhere!"

The scientist ran closer, pointing at map.

"This area is empty, or rather full of rocks!"

Sinbad gave his friend a warning look. He had known that there was going to be problems with Firouz. Indeed, that area was full of rocks but the trip was safe for those who knew how navigate the water ways to Little Pearl and who got the right map.

"Firouz, how stupid you think I am?"

The captain stood up and passed confused man, told him, "We are going to follow Dim-Dim's directions!"

The young sailor came to the wizard who was standing near the mast and watching life on ship.

He gave a smile to Sinbad and said, " We will get there tomorrow evening."

"Did he have to buy one of these deserted, useless islands?"

"They are deserted and useless because of the sea rocks in there are. Only good sailors can manoeuvre through them. Your grandfather was an excellent one so he bought it.

Sinbad made a face and said,"So we can just pray that my title, Master of Seas, is right."

Then he went below. He walked into the galley and looked around. It was empty. The square room lead to four different cabins and to the cargo-hold. Opposite the stairs, there was one door that lead to a guest's cabin, on the right there was one to guys' cabin, the little, narrow passage on the left side from stairs lead to captain's cabins and to Maeve's cabin old which was going to be Marina's soon. Next to the stairs there was a doorthat lead to the cargo-hold. The place was rather dark, even if some light was striking through the crates on deck. There was a table in the center and some cups in one corner, some chests, a hanger with swords and much more stuff. Sinbad loved every single piece of his ship. The smell of the wood to even the dust. He smiled to himself and went to his cabin where his girls were supposed to be. He slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Ladies"

His little lady was sitting on their bed with many pillows supporting her, and she was playing with her small, plush tiger which she got from her daddy. The girl, dressed in a blue, cotton dress smiled at her father. His big lady was sitting on chair and watching their wedding presents in one big chest.

She raised her head at Sinbad and said,"I don't know what we are going to do with all this sailor."

Sinbad closed the door and she continued, "I mean, sure there is no problem with the carpet."

Her eyes went down to the round one which she already ordered to be put in their cabin. He took a quick look at it too and walked to the bed.

"But stuff like five gold epergnes? What we'll do with that?"

He sat and put himself on his right side, holding his head in one hand and caught Marina's foot with second one. The girl laughed even before Sinbad kissed it.  
Maeve rolled her eyes at them with a smile and said, "She grows so fast. Like yesterday, she came to this world and now look; she can almost sit up by herself already."

"Yeah, she is big and fat enough so we can eat her."

He made a funny face which supposed to look dangerous and put both her feet to his mouth.

"Arrrr…"

His little girl could not stop laughing.  
Maeve rolled her eyes again at him,"Sinbad…"

"What? Of course she can sit up on her own, she is eighteen weeks already."

Eighteen weeks, Eighteen weeks… that number meant something to Maeve' much more than her daughter's age.

Suddenly she became exasperated; she closed the chest with presents and said,"Will you watch over her for a while or two? I have to talk with Caipra."

Sinbad looked at her while she was leaving and just before she closed the door he whispered a little confused,"Sure…"

Then he turned back at Marina,"Come on, Angel. You better enjoy the fresh, sea air a bit."

He stood up, took his daughter on his arms, picked up her beige blanket and wrapped it around the girl. Then they left the cabin.

* * *

Maeve found Caipra in the guest's cabin. She needed to talk with the great and powerful sorceress, but she also she needed a talk with an experienced woman. She had talked with Dim-Dim about her problem before but it was not the same. Caipra knew what she was experiencing; she knew what brought her young friend to her.  
Both women sat at the table and Maeve started unsteadily and chaotically, "You know it's been 18 weeks already, since I gave a birth, and still I cannot create a single fireball."

The old woman took her hand.  
"Calm down my child. The child-birth was not easy for you. You lost much of your power, like every sorceress who gives birth."

Anxious Maeve cut in,"Yes, Caipra but it's already been four months…"

The woman stroked her hand again.

"We both know that many bad things have happened in your life during the past year. You survived a fight with Rumina. You used much of your power to keep Alkida alive with the baby in your womb; even with so much of Dim-Dim's help it was not easy. Besides that you used most of your powers to save more than just two lives during that storm, didn't you?"

Caipra's words brought back memories from that horrible night. The fear, the pain, the desperate fight; she had been unable to do more.  
The tears came to her eyes, "He was drowning, I felt it."

Those memories keot her awake at night, and she still felt those horrible emotions just as strongly now as she did then. She wished she could forget about all this but it was impossible.

She sighed,"I could feel how he was dying and then I didn't care what would happen… I just had to make sure that he got to land safe. On the other hand I felt weak…I still don't know how it happened, how Sinbad and I survive that fight. "

"Thanks to your devotion. You were not weak! You were strong enough to outsmart Rumina and won the fight. Praise be to that! Now you three can create a beautiful, happy family, together."

Caipra's warm words brought a small smile to Maeve's face.  
The old wizard smiled back and added,"You were strong and you still are! You kust need some more time. You will see! I'm sure; you are going to feel better on the island. "

The young sorceress smiled again and answered,"I believe you are right as always."  
The words flattered Caipra.

"Go get some fresh air. Stop thinking about your powers and you will not notice when it comes back."  
Maeve nodded and slowly left the cabin. She breathed deeply and went up deck. Walking out she looked around and saw how Doubar smiled at her from the tiller. She walked closer to her brother in law.

"Hi"

"Hi, Lass. How do you feel in your new role?"

The woman looked at him little confused with his question so he added,"As a wife, I mean."  
They both chuckled

"Oh, in that new role I feel… " She was looking for a good word with funny face. "… I feel very good…it feels more like becoming a mother once again but this time to a 28 years old baby boy."

The big man laughed at her words and said,"I know what you mean!"

He pointed with his look at Sinbad fooling around with Marina.  
Maeve also looked in that direction. Her husband, sitting on the stairs leading to the center part of a deck, was playing the fool and their daughter, sitting on his knees, could not stop laughing.

She smiled to herself and whispered,"They look so beautiful together, don't they?"

Doubar nodded, "Aya, they do."  
He also put a little smile on his face and added, "You know what I missed the most in the world during your absence?"

Maeve gave him a curious look to let him finish.

"That true, honest, big smile at my brother's face."

The redheaded put a little beam on her face at his words. She had missed it too and imagined it every day while looking at the sea, thinking of her blue-eyed captain.

"I have never seen him happier; but a few months ago, he was unhappy and changed like never before. He changed, he didn't smile truly, nothing gladden him, he was insensible, I could see it. With your back, I regained my real brother."

The redhead words made her wonder. It put their separation into a new point of view. Her consideration was disturbed by Sinbad who just came to them,"What are talking about?"  
She gave a big smile at her husband and her daughter and said before Doubar even opened his mouth,"Nothing at all."

Sinbad eyed them with suspicious eyes. Their faces were saying something different than her. Maeve quickly added,"Come on, there is something I want you to read."

She took their captain under her arm and giving Doubar a wink, she went through the deck. They sat near the bow and from the little bag which she had attached to her belt; Maeve took out the roll of paper.

"Read it."

Sinbad put Marina on her mother's knees and took the paper.  
Slowly unreeling it, he asked,"What is it?"

The woman, fondling her child's hand, smiled at him and said  
"Your uncle's poem. He wrote it for me, as a wedding present."  
Captain's eyes turned to the gold parchment.

_Recipe for a perfect love_

_It lasts not briefly, neither though that long  
That perfect time there is for love, for you and him  
It brings both joy and sorrow, both equally strong,  
And everything in time when it´s supposed to be._

_You need that bit of sweetness dearly, but  
There´s nothing wrong with some more bitter savour  
Because if they´re well mingled and well cut  
They will just add, will refine love´s full flavour._

_A huff of clouds,  
Some rays of sun,  
Add some from later  
And some from when you´d just begun_

_A bit of pepper,  
A pinch of mint,  
Some ways straight,  
and some wiped by the wind_

_A bit of poetry  
A bit of prose,  
A bit of chaffs and grains,  
in a tiny dose  
Such a love, such a love is perfect as a rose._

_And this is just as things should be  
With ups and downs, the bad sides and the good  
Heaven and Hell entwined in you and him  
That´s how things truly are or how they should._

_I´m sure you think the same of you and him  
You´re meant together, You are two times two  
You are strong as one, are bound and meant to be  
You should enjoy each moment, me and him..._

_A huff of clouds,  
Some rays of sun,  
Add some from later  
And some from when you´d just begun_

_A bit of pepper,  
A pinch of mint,  
Some ways straight,  
and some wiped by the wind_

_A bit of poetry  
A bit of prose,  
A bit of chaffs and grains,  
in a tiny dose_

_Such a love, such a love is perfect as a rose._

_ Sakin_

Sinbad was reading uncle's poem with a beaming smile on his face. When he finished, he put his arm around Maeve's shoulders and said to her, "That's indeed a recipe for an ideal love, our love."  
It had not always been charms and magic here. But her and him, they were real, just like their love which could survive every proof. They both had proved it many times.


	2. Chapter 2

The night passed rather calmly as the Nomad drew closer and closer to The Little Pearl. Dim-Dim was watching everything at the time. Caipra, in contrast to him, spent all her time in her cabin. She was not a supporter of sea voyages.  
As the sun reached its upper most zenith, Maeve, who was taking a break from being a mother, was sitting in her normal place on deck reading one of her magic books. She could not remember the last time she read on Nomad. Her staring eyes rose from the book a bit when Doubar came to her

"Hi Lass, do you know where Sinbad is?"

She smiled assertively at him and answered, "Sure I know. I told him to go and put Marina to bed. I'm exhausted. I have been carrying her in my arms for the whole night. Now, it's his turn."

"Yeah, I heard her." Big man said to his sister-in-law with sympathy.

"I think the whole ship heard her."

Indeed the girl had cried the entire night and nothing or nobody had been able to comfort her. Maeve had tried laying her in her crib and picking her up in her arms; nothing helped silence her tears.

"Yeah, Sinbad went through it too at her age." Doubar said to Maeve with a pity. "Our mother always sang to hhim then."

The woman gave him a strange look and announced,"I will go and get Sinbad."

She placed her book back into her bag, stood up, and walked below. While she was walking down stairs she thought that maybe it wasn't a stupid idea to sing her. Her mother used to sing her. Some memories from her childhood came to mind. She smiled to herself, but her happy moments quickly turned into the horrible nightmares of her mother dying. She took a small step backwards and leaned against the balk. She took a few deep breathes and walked into their cabin.  
She opened the door and walked in very quietly. She looked at the bed and giggled.  
Marina was sleeping on her back; she was covered with her beige, lacy blanket with her head turned towards her father, who was sleeping next to her, on his side with slightly angled legs. His left arm was stretched and his right hand was laying on Marina's blanket; both of the girl's hands were squeezing it. This view was simply too cute and beautiful. Maeve would love to leave them like that, however, she knew that Sinbad was needed up on deck.  
She came closer and put her hand on his arm, leaned into and whispered,

"Wake up, Sailor."

Sinbad slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He turned his head a bit and saw his wife, who smiled at him, and said in a low voice so as not to wake Marina, "You're needed on deck."

He grimaced at her words, "No…" and turned his head back towards his daughter.

Maeve sat on the bed and rubbed his arm,"I know, I know… you were standing at the tiller this nigh…"

He interrupted her in a sleepy voice, "And when I came to get some sleep, Marina was screaming the whole time."

She gave him a smirk, "It's called parenthood. By the way, how did you get her sleep?"

They both looked at the girl. Sinbad smiled confidently,"It wasn't me. Caipra made her a warm poultice on her belly."

He gave her a proud look,"Besides if you were screaming for so long, you also would fall from exhaustion."

"Aww… don't say things like that; she is a poor one. I pity her." Maeve agitated on his words.

Sinbad's eyes turned back at his sleeping daughter.

"Yeah, and the worst thing is that we aren't able to help her."

He slowly took of his hand from Marina's grasp and sat on the bed. He kissed Maeve's forehead and said,"You better get some sleep, too."  
When he saw a whim at her face, he added knowingly,"That's captain's order!"

She nodded with the shadow of smile on her face. Then she was watched her captain leave.

When Sinbad was passing through the galley, he grabbed a mug with water from the table and took a sip. Then the captain walked up stairs onto the deck. He came to Doubar, who was standing with Master Dim-Dim by the railing, and asked, "What is it that you cannot do without the captain here for a while?" and he took another sip.

Doubar just stretched out his finger and replied, "This."

Unaware of what his brother was pointing at, Sinbad raised his head and fell down at the sight before him. A narrow, rocky gap with razor-sharp walls were staring at him. It was wide enough to let in a ship; but one wrong move could put them on the rocks. His Nomad was sailing straight into the saddle. Sinbad gave the mug to Doubar, who put it on his chest, and turned his frightened eyes to Master Dim-Dim,

"Are you sure it's the only good way there?" He said swallowing saliva.

The old sage nodded and said,"Now, Sinbad, you must trust your intuition and prove that you are the right owner of Gumána Sagier."

Without saying anything, Sinbad walked unsteadily to the tiller and took it from Rongar.  
When the captain got into a position that felt right, he took a deep breath and whispered,"Great Poseidon take care of us."

And he steered his ship straight into the pass. Doubar and Master Dim-Dim were right beside him, but no one said anything. With every passing second, the enterance to the ithmus came closer and closer. On Sinbad's forehead sweat droplets appeared. He narrowed his eyes and tried to feel his ship with the whole while they were passing the admittance.

When the bow was safely inside the gap he called,"Everyone, stay back from the railing!"

Firouz and Rongar followed the captain's order and gathered the three other crew members near the mast. All exchanged glances. Even if they knew that sailing with Captain Sinbad is a thing full of surprises, some extreme situations were always a big astonishment; always the same adrenaline.

The Nomad slowly immersed itself in the saddle. Shadows slowly absorbed the whole ship, like a day would suddenly changed into the night, or like someone who turn off the lights to a dark room.

Maeve came from below holding a sleepy Marina because she was wondering what was going on around the ship. Caipra followed her for the same reason a moment later. Both women looked around confused. The rock walls were so close to the ship that they could touch them. Also Marina's little, blue eyes looked at the rocks which seemed to scared her because she started screaming. Maeve held her closer and covered her with the coat from her shoulders to protect her against the cold wind.

The darkness restrained Sinbad's visibility which made him even more nervous. He could not see the end of this corridor. His heart was pounding fast. Marina's screams and the crew's comments did not help. He felt the dampening feeling were coming. The mess in his mind was bringing it, was bringing the helplessness.

But suddenly Dim-Dim's warm voice chased it away,"Sinbad, trust your intuition."  
Sinbad closed his eyes and concentrate. He held the tiller strongly. A cold gust of wind blew over him. Marina's scream, the crews comments, he was above it. Now, he felt his ship with his whole body and heart. He felt like it was him who walked across the saddle. All bad feelings had vanished. He led the Nomad through the gap.  
Heads were flying between the rocks and their captain. Maeve was cuddling her screaming daughter. And the Nomad was flowing in at the right rhythm.  
All of the sudden, light slowly fell on the bow. It was the end of the narrow, dark corridor. All heads turned towards the light's direction and it slowly illuminated the rest of the ship. When the sunshine touched Sinbad's face, he finally opened his eyes. He could not believe it; he had done it! In front of him, the clear blue sea appeared. Aslo the blue water surround a beautiful, green island. A magical shout spread across the ship, "Land Ho!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Nomad slowly reached the pier on the island. The long wooden mole was a provisional port of Gumána Sagier. Sinbad breathed deeply and tied up the tiller. He still could not believe what he had just done. He walked proudly with the lift head. It was moments like this when he felt like 'Look at me. I'm captain Sinbad, the master of the seas.'

But Maeve's voice quickly led him back on the ground, "Sinbad! Maybe you should move your captain's ass and help me!"

She had just came out from the below and was carrying a lot of things. She had packed everything needed to take them on to the island.

Moreover, she was carrying Marina, in the wrap, bound to her chest. Sinbad turned to her and moved closer. He took both bags from Maeve's hands and gave them to Doubar who was standing close behind him.

His wife rolled her eyes at him, „You are so kind, sailor."  
He just made his usual confused face at her, "What?"  
Maeve twisted her head and while touching up her daughter's wrap, she answered, "Oh, nothing."

In the same moment Firouz came and brought the swords from the galley.

He gave Sinbad and Doubar their weapons and asked, „Are we going?"

Sinbad pinned the sword to the belt and answered, „We are waiting for Dim-Dim and Caipra."

A few seconds later both of them entered up on the deck. The old master nodded at the captain and went to the little bridge which joined the ship with the mole. Then everyone moved after him. Sinbad helped Maeve get on the bridge by offering her his hand. When she was on the pier, he did the same with Caipra. Next he left the women behind and followed Master Dim-Dim. Caipra and Maeve stayed at the end of group and while walking together, young sorceress asked her friend,  
"Caipra, if the way to the island is so strange and nobody knows about it, how did Sinbad's uncle travel here?"

"Have you ever heard about teleportation mirrors?"

Maeve looked at her little confused and raised her eyebrows.  
"Yes, I've heard about them. There are always two of them, a team; they cannot connect with any other teleportation mirror, only with their twin. But only very powerful sorcerers can make such a mirrors." Caipra assented "Yes, or buy the mirrors already made."

However Maeve still did not understand.

"But I always thought that only a person with some magical predisposition can use them?"

The old woman smiled at redhead, „There are still many things that you don't know about your husband."

Maeve gave her an even more confused look and she continued, "Even he doesn't know about them himself."

Caipra's answer did not explain much, but just made Maeve even more curious and more confused.

She was about to ask her something else when they both saw the men going across the mole in their direction. Sinbad who was right behind Dim-Dim put both his hands on the sword by his belt. Not that he wanted to use it but it was a natural impulse. His blue eyes watched the man carefully.

The coming character stretched his arms and called to the crew, "Welcome!"

It was a middle-aged, ordinary looking man. His hair was white and short just like his eyebrows. He wore rather casual, woolen clothes in dark, pastel colors. His presence surprised almost everyone. Almost because Dim-Dim did not looked startled. He nodded at the stranger. "Greetings, Basam!"

When they met the man in the middle of the way, they all stopped. The smiling person turned at young captain,

"You must be Sinbad. You grew up; but the build, the way you move… just like your father. The confidence in your face and the sharp twinkle in your eyes...just like your grand-mother."

During this Sinbad's face showed only confusion.

He made a face at the man while he added, "For sure you don't remember me. I'm Basam, custodian of the island."

That explained a lot. Sinbad smiled but remained quite. The rest of the crew seemed to be amazed, too. Only Doubar was smiling, strangly to be sure, not that anyone saw.  
Basam spoke again, "Captain Sinbad, welcome to your island." And he stretched his hand and shook Sinbad's. Then he greeted Master Dim-Dim, "Nice to see you again, Master. Such a long time it's been." Next he finally turned and smiled back at the first mate, "Doubar, right?" But he did not wait for the answer, "You have change a lot but that smile, just like your mother's." They both sighed at the mention of Mala.

The custodian looked at Maeve with curious eyes.  
Sinbad read his intentions and preceded the question, „That's my wife, Maeve and my daughter, Marina."

Basam smiled at the sorceress and when he came closer, kissed her hand.

The Captain's wife smiled at the man and Sinbad continued the introduction, pointing at Caipra „That's Caipra, Dim-Dim's wife."

The man kissed her hand, too, and Sinbad pointed at Firouz, "This is Firouz and next to him, Rongar. My crewmembers and close friends."

Basam bowed at them, clapped his own hands and said, "Please, follow me. Since, we didn't know when to expect you the servants will prepare the meal while you rest."

He moved across the mole and the crew followed him. Amazed Sinbad did not move as did Maeve.

She looked at him with aghast eyes, "The servants?"

He looked at her helplessly and raised his arms up as if saying 'don't look at me, I don't know'.

Instead they just chuckled. Sinbad put his arm around Maeve's shoulders and they followed the rest inside together.

As they followed Basam, they looked all around them. They passed the mole and continued on through the stony path leading to the grand mansion, surrounded by beautiful flora. When they reached the marble stairs of the building, the white two-story house caught their awe with its magnificence. It was quite big but it was also well-shaped and charming.

As the main entry way opened, Sinbad and Maeve's faces shined with happiness. Then they went inside and froze. The marble, pastel, light interior appealed to their eyes. The square hall was splendidly simple in decoration. It was rather unfurnished, filled only with flowers growing in Greek vases. In the middle of the hall, the big stairs were centered. On the left wall, there was a door that led to the servant's part of house and on the right wall, there was an arch way that led to a huge lounge.  
Basam said to the amazed bunch of people, „I bet, you wanna go upstairs. So, captain..." He turned at Sinbad, "your father's private suite is situated in the west hall. The guestrooms will be found in the east, and Doubar…"  
Then he turned at first mate, "I'm sure you remember the way to your rooms."  
The big man nodded and in the same moment his brother gave him a sinister look. He was still mad at him because he had never told him about the island.

"Now please, if you will excuse me, I need to take care of your dinners." Basam said and disappeared behind a door.

Everyone went upstairs to their indicated areas. Sinbad opened the door to his father's chambers. He and Maeve slowly walked in. The petit room was quaint and charming. Even if there were only a sofa, a desk with a comfortable armchair, and a bookcase. There were also three curtains hiding the two bedrooms and the bathroom. They came to the first one and went into a cozy bed chamber. The walls there were blue and there was a big archway for the balcony.

They also found a big, stylish, double bed, a smallish wardrobe, and two wicker armchairs.

"That's your parent's bedroom." Maeve commented.

Her husband put his hand on her shoulder, "It's our bedroom."

They smiled at each other and walked deeper into the chambers. Maeve sat on the bed and released Marina from the wrap. The girl had been unusually calm and quiet the whole time. She seemed to be surprised and amazed, too.  
Sinbad left his ladies and went out on the balcony. The view was simply incredible. He leaned on his elbows on the guard rail and watched the waves dancing around the rocks.  
Abruptly he heard Maeve calling him from the inside, „Sinbad, come here!"  
He went back to the bedroom but he found only Marina laying on the bed. He took the girl and asked her, "Where's your mother, huh?"

They entered the first room and saw Maeve standing in the entrance of another room. When they came closer she said, "Look, this must have been your room."  
Sinbad let his gaze roam over the room. It was a cozy, small room. Sunlight was coming through the windows illuminating the wooden furniture there. It was a commode with many oddities placed on it, round table, big armchair in the corner, and the most important thing, the oval bed with a matching canopy. The room was simply cute.  
Sinbad took a breath and murmured, "Yeah, I think so…"

Everything here was a part of his past, the part of his past which he did not remember, and which seemed to be the happiest part. The only home he remembered was his house in Bagdad with Doubar, Master Dim-Dim, his crazy uncle and the hardly remembered sad, blue eyes of his grandmother. He did not remember his mother nor his father. He knew only what he heard about them from the others.  
Maeve could see that the situation troubled him. She grabbed him by the arm and gave a warm smile. Their daughter also smiled at them both.  
Her mother touched her nose with the finger and asked, "You like that room, ha?"  
"Good, because now, it's yours. I don't fit the crib anymore." Sinbad added.  
A moment later, they heard someone knocking at the door. They made surprised faces and Maeve answered, "Come in!"

They went out to the anteroom and watched as a young girl entered. The petit, blond girl, dressed in a short, simple white dress said, „Hello, I brought you fresh bedding and came to ask if dinner in an hour will be fine with you?"

Sinbad only made his confused face, so his wife had to take control on the situation.

"Thank you" She took the bedding from the girl. "And sure, that's fine with us."

"What's your name?" Sinbad asked her.

The girl smiled at them and answered, "Oh sorry, captain. My name is Lamis."

"Nice. So Lamis, I bet you can help. Do you know where my brother is?"

"Yes, sure. Do you want me call him? I have to go there with the beddings anyway." Lamis asked.

"Could you please tell him to bring our bags?"

"Of course, anything else?"

"No, thank you." Sinbad smiled at the girl and she vanished through the door once again.

Maeve rolled her eyes, "You know, sailor. You could go there and get it yourself."

* * *

An hour late, the entire crew met once more in the Great Hall where they seated themselves on a large white table. Sinbad took the place in the center. Maeve, with Marina on her knees, was sitting on his right side and Doubar on the left. Next to Maeve, Caipra and Dim-Dim were sitting; while next to Doubar, Rongar and Firouz were sitting. The other crewmembers found their dinners in the seavants dining hall. This had been the general principle prevailing in this house for generations.  
After the delicious dinner Basam, took them to a large, beautiful garden because the suggestions of exploring the rest of the island had been rejected. It was already getting dark and most of them were tired from the voyage. So Basam showed Maeve and Sinbad the rest of the house. They had just finished touring the upstairs. It held guest rooms, Doubar's room, Sakin's place and were standing next to the last door.

"Behind that door, are your grandmother's private chambers. I don't have the key to them. No one apart from her could open it. Maybe you know a way to open it; it is not my business to know if you do anyway." The custodian explained and added, „Now, excuse me. I wish you good night." He bowed and left.  
Sinbad and Maeve were gazing at the door. Both of them were terribly curious about what lay behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

The young captain and his wife were sitting in a large bath, with an abundant of foam. Maeve's hair was pinned up and was pillowed on Sinbad's shoulder. He was holding her close to him with his left arm around her shoulders and his right arm was laying at the edge of the tub. They were enjoying their moments of priceless silent. Their daughter had fallen asleep a while ago and they both really needed this break; a time of relaxation in a tub of warm water, just the two of them alone. The passing day had brought them many experiences.  
Maeve who had been wondering about something since they came back from the dinner, broke the silence as first, "Sinbad?"

"Huh?" He murmured touching her hair with his nose.

"I wonder how to open that door. Do you have any idea it?"

He smirked and answered, "Maeve, I didn't even know about this island." Then he added ironically, "Ask Doubar, he seems to know a lot about this place."

Maeve's face expression indicatived that she was not listening. She looked thoughtful.  
She asked again, "Do you think that Dim-Dim could know? He lived here, knew your grandma…"  
She turned her head at him.  
"Maeve, I've got a better proposition for you than thinking about the door." Sinbad said with an evil smile, then cuddled her even closer. They were about to kiss when they heard the scream of their daughter, coming from her little room. The captain rolled his eyes.  
Maeve quickly used the moment and after kissing his nose she said, "Your turn. I bathed her and put her to bed."

He gave her a wrathful look, grabbed the towel and left the bath. She was watching his leave with satisfied smile.

Unfortunately, before Sinbad could calm Marina down and put her to sleep again, his wife had already gone to bed and fallen asleep. He made a disappointed face and lay down on the bed next to her. Although his head was heavy with fatigue, he could not sleep. He turned around on the bed so he could see the big entrance to the balcony. Even from here, he was able to watch the sky above the island. His blue eyes were watching the stars. This island was a part of his past but he was not thinking about the past; he was thinking about the future, about his marriage, and fatherhood. He still had some doubts. He did not know if he was going to be a good father, or a good husband since he had never had a true family before. Suddenly he felt Maeve's hand on his side. The sleeping woman was turned subconsciously and her hand rested on him. Sinbad turned back to the redhead and cuddled gently into her warmth. Then leant his head on hers, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

He was awaken by Marina's little hands playing with his ear and nose. At first he opened only one eye and tickled the girl and gave up and took her little hands from his face, laughing. He grabbed her feet, and she already knowing what was going to happen; immediately started laughing.

At that same moment Maeve walked into the bedroom and rolled her eyes, "Sinbad…"

"What? I haven't done anything yet." He excused himself with a pure smile and looked at her. She was already dressed for the day which surprised him a bit.  
She stood in the door and said, "Marina's been fed. I'll see you later."

As she was about to leave, he called, "Hey! Wait a minute. I thought we are going to tour the island together."

She turned back to him, "Perhaps tomorrow, sailor. I have to…." She could not find a word "…do something." And she left before he could ask about anything else.  
He made a confused face and turned at Marina, "You see? She left us."

He looked again at the entry, and then back at Marina, "You want to get up?" He asked his daughter and answered himself, "No? Me, either."

And so the farther and his daughter stayed in bed.

When Sinbad and Marina joined the crew at the breakfast, Maeve was not there, neither were Caipra or Dim-Dim. The captain sat at the table, situated his daughter on his knees and asked ,"Does anyone know where my wife is?"

"I met Caipra this morning. She said they are going to some cave or something." Firouz answered.

Sinbad made a confused face and mumbled, "Great…" He frowned, "We will go for a walk alone." He said to Marina and kissed her small hand which was gripping his finger.

"You don't need to go alone. I can be your guide." Basam who had just walked in, said.

Firouz and Rongar smiled at the custodian, "We would love to go, too."  
Basam smiled back at the scientist and announced, "Sure, we leave after breakfast."

* * *

In the meantime, the magical trio was walking across the beach. Dim-Dim was leading and the women were following him talking.

"Caipra, where are you taking me?" Young sorceress who was holding Dermott on her arm, was really curious why she had to wake up so early and where they were taking her.  
"Be patient Maeve, be patient." The old magician answered.

Maeve was not able to ask about anything else because just then her Master stopped. It seemed that they had reached their goal. They entered the cave. At first, it seemed to be really dark, but with every step, Maeve could see the lights.

When she crossed the entrance to the main cavity, she saw an amazing picture.

"It cannot be…" She commented on what she has just seen.

* * *

Basam was guiding the crew around the island. They had already seen the fields and an orchard where the fruits and vegetables came from, the cottages where the servants lived, the stables, cowshed and many other things. Now, they were walking through the beautiful, sandy beach by the bight. They had all taken off their boots so they could enjoy the warm water on their feet.

Sinbad squatted holding his daughter and dipped Marina's little feet in, which made girl laugh cheerfully. Her father also chuckled at her when he suddenly noticed that his bracelet was shining. He looked at it confused, led Marina back to his shoulder to lean on, and stood up. The last time he got this feeling, it had been when Tetsu had needed his help. The rainbow thing on his hand wanted him to go; it was leading him somewhere. He started following the inner voice.

Unnoticed by him, he passed unerringly through the beach with his daughter in his arms.

When Doubar noticed his strange behavior, he called after him, "Sinbad!"

"Don't wait at me! We will back later." Blue eyed captain answered to his brother still marching forward.

* * *

Maeve was walking around the cave. Her eyes were directed towards the center. Different lights were illuminating her face. First, was the blue one, next the green, the yellow, the orange and then with a few more steps, the purple and finally the white light.  
She stooped and let Dermott fly away from her arm. She came closer to the stone altar which was situated in the middle of the cave. It was round and monumental and it was the source of the seven lights. On this alter there were seven multicolored diamonds. The biggest one, the white light, was situated in the center and the other six enciricled it.

As the Sorceress touched one of them, which was the closest to her, she said, "It's so amazing…"

The admiration did not leave her face for a while, "All seven Gryphon's eggs in one place…"

Dim-Dim and Caipra smiled at each other. They had excepted such a reaction.  
The old wizard started explaining, "You see, Maeve. I once told you that Sinbad's grandmother loved diamonds, pearls and stuff. So her dear husband was always bringing her the most unusual presents from his sea-voyages..."

The Celtic woman could not take her eyes from the alter.  
"He brought her all seven gryphon's eggs?"

Her Master nodded, "Yes."

"Have you ever found out how to use the power of Seven Gryphon's Eggs?" She just had to ask this question.  
She had learnt a lot about these talismans and knew that their power of pure and good and was invaluable.  
Dim-Dim smiled proudly, "Yes, me Caipra and one more wizard theorized and succeeded in using their power, but, only after many years of searching and studying them closely."

Maeve could not believe her ears. She looked once at Dermott, once at stones, and then at Dim-Dim.

The confused expression of her face showed everything , "How?"

In the same time they noticed that someone else had just entered the cave. Dermott squawked and the three of them turned to the entryway.  
It was Sinbad, lead by the bracelet which was shining like never before.  
His confused eyes met Maeve's. They were more than simply surprised.

Master Dim-Dim pointed at his old student's bracelet and answered Maeve's question, "That's how."


	5. Chapter 5

Maeve and Sinbad with Marina on his knees were sitting on the stones. Both of them were really confused. They did not understand anything. They were sitting like students listening to an exposition without saying anything.

Master Dim-Dim was walking around and explaining things to them,

"We and your grandmother were trying to find a way to use the eggs for many years. But when her first-born died, her heart broke, and she lost her sense of life. She passed away three years later. But before she took her last breath, she had asked me to raise you, protect you, Sinbad; and to continue our work. We moved to Baghdad because I had received a proposition from Caliph…"

Here Caipra cut in, "While me and our friend from the East were working here, on The Little Pearl. We kept in touch thanks to the teleportation mirrors."

Sinbad and Maeve were becoming more and more shocked.

Dim-Dim and Caipra carried one their story alternating every few sentences.

The old sage started, "The three of us finally found a way to use the power of the seven eggs, when Casib's rules prevailed. We knew we had to protect you from the black magic."

"We created a kind of talisman, four rainbow bracelets, to be precise. Our friend took one with him back to the East. One I used as a muzzle for Turok's daughter who just had lost her memory."

"The third I put on your wrist and there it is still. After that, I moved with Maeve to The Isle of Dawn. There I was getting my strengths back..."

Caipra wanted to explain his words a bit, "The process of creating the bond between the bracelet and its owner takes a lot of energy."

Sinbad was not able to say anything. His aghast eyes were gazing at the weird thing on his wrist in shock.  
Maeve also seemed to be really flabbergasted, but her curious nature did not let her stay silent,

"Wait a minute...you said four bracelets?"

Caipra nodded, "Yes, the last one is for you."

Then her husband added, "I wanted to give you it after your training was complete, but we all know why it was impossible."

It had taken them a while before Sinbad and Maeve finally came to terms with what they had just heard. They were gazing at each other, dizzily.

Now it was redhead who was not able to say anything. Sinbad thought about something else other than the bracelet, and asked one of his unpredictable questions, "So, do these eggs still work?"

Master Dim-Dim made a shiftless face so Sinbad added, "I mean do they still possess their power?"

The old wizard nodded and he asked one more question, "And they are all mine now?"

Their Master did not have a idea about his aim, but he answered with an unsteady voice,

"Yes…"

Sinbad smiled evilly at himself and murmured, "Seven eggs….. oww…. Rumina."

Maeve grimaced at him. Sometime she really could not understand what was happening inside his mind.

She had also thought, for a while, about using the eggs against their enemies, but she knew it was not very good idea to separate them.

She felt the mighty power emitted. She had been able to feel it ever since the Nomad had reached the shore of the island.  
She felt it with her all senses. She could feel it in the air, trees, sand, and sea. Even the whole house was full of positive energy. Now that she knew the source, she realized what Caipra had meant by saying that she is going to feel much better here.

* * *

Sinbad was standing at the balcony leaning against the railing, gazing at his bracelet.

Such a small thing could be so intriguing, could hide such a story.  
Such a small thing with so big a meaning.  
Such an inconspicuous thing yet so powerful.  
He had known it held some mysteries, but had never thought to much about it's origins.  
Even if he had, he would never have thought about it this way.  
Creation of pure white magic…  
A talisman…  
A muzzle…  
The suspicion that a person, which he had used to know, had not been her real personality or soul.  
Someone, who had used to be such a close friend, was his enemy.  
His enemy, like many others, just in a muzzle…  
He had not been himself then either, but it was something much different.  
All these things were hard for him to understand.  
He did not know what to think about all the news he had been given…  
He was not sure if he wanted to think…  
His reflections brought him a strange feeling.  
Like something should have been squeezing his heart.  
Like something had gotten on top of him, but he could not defeat it.

His blue eyes turned to the sea. The view of dancing waves always helped calm him. Suddenly, he felt someone touching his hand. It was Maeve. She had just put her hand on his and stroked it. He spliced their fingers together.

That little gesture brought smiles to both their faces.

"She fell asleep?" Sinbad asked his wife.

She nodded, "Yes, she is sleeping, unaware, pure, above it all."

"I so envy her…"

"Me too, Sinbad, me too…" she added and then asked him, "What do you think about what Master Dim-Dim and Caipra told us?"

"Maeve, I don't even know what I should think…"

She made an ironic face and said, "That makes two of us."

Even if it seemed that Dim-Dim and Caipra had explained it to them, they felt even more confused. They felt lost and still did not understand many things; there were too many questions without any answers to quell them.

"Sinbad?" Maeve interrupted a temporary silence.

"Hym?"

"According to what they told us, your grandmother was a sorceress, or at least, she read a lot?"

Her words made Sinbad think for a while. He raised the memories of his grandmother from the depths of his mind. There were not many of them, just some random pictures, scenes, which always had one common point – her eyes. Blue like a sea but always sad eyes.

"No, I don't remember her doing any magic."

"You know what I think? They still haven't told us everything and they are not going to."

Sinbad raised the eyebrows, "So..?"

She gave him an evil look, "So we are going to find out ourselves."

* * *

Doubar stood in front of the door and knocked on it. When he heard a permission from beyond it wooden frame, he walked into Maeve's and Sinbad's bedroom. Maeve was putting some stuff into a bag while Sinbad was holding Marina.

"You wanted to see me?" the big man asked.

His brother gave him a warning look and pointed at Maeve, "She wanted you."

"Little brother…" first mate started but Sinbad did not let him finish and cut in, "Doubar listen to me. You know, I love you, but temporarily I don't like you. Fine?"

Maeve rolled her eyes and then gave Sinbad the bag, "And you are leaving now, sailor. Fine?"

The Captain just took the bag and left with his daughter. The redhead turned at Doubar and said, "Please, sit down I want to ask you a few questions. I think you can help me."

* * *

Sinbad went downstairs and passed the main chamber, walked into the garden's archway, and into the garden proper. On a patio he found Basam, just like he had been told.

"Basam, will you take a short stroll with us? I would like to ask you some questions. I think you can help me."

* * *

"You know Lass, me and my mother didn't live here that long. Sinbad's father brought us here when mom got pregnant but I spent more time with him on the sea than here…"

"Doubar I didn't ask you where you did spend time with him. I asked about the time here; just the facts please."

* * *

"Well, his grandmother was a wonderful woman."

"But wonderful in what way? Could she do something unusual?"

* * *

"Yes, she was a sorceress. According to what I know, a powerful one too. Besides that, she was the strangest person I have ever know. Perhaps it will interested you but she seemed to be very disappointed that Sinbad was not a girl… "

Maeve livened up suddenly, "Tell me more, tell me more! Do you have  
any idea how to open her chambers?"

Doubar nodded, looking at her left hand, "Yeah, maybe I can help you…"


	6. Chapter 6

Maeve was walking purposely down an upstairs hallway. She was specifically walking towards a single room. She even ignored Firouz who was calling her name from behind her.

When she finally reached her aim, she stood next to the mysterious door and smiled at Dermott. Then she let him sit on the round table beside her. She quickly got rid of the glove and took off her wedding ring from her left hand.

For a while she looked at the gold, little thing, with a red, oval diamond in the center. Sinbad had given it to her while asking her to marry him. The memories of that event brought a beam to her face for a tiny moment; she took a deep breath, put the round part of the ring to the door's lock, and turned it.

The door slid open immediately and silently.

The sorceress looked at Dermott and slowly walked in.

The first chamber looked like a library. It was full of bookshelves filled with books of all sizes and thickness and there was a wooden desk by the large window to her right.

Maeve looked around.

She was amazed by the sheer number of volumes. Even Dim-Dim never owned so many books. She put her glove back and let Dermott sit on her arm once more.

To the left was a curtain that led into another room. When they passed through it, they entered the bedroom. Backed into the far wall in front of her was a large bed with a winged canopy. There were also a wardrobe and an armchair; but the most interesting thing for Maeve was the dressing table and the large mirror standing in the corner.

She curiously walked closer to it.

She had never seen so many jewels in her life. All the various necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and pearls were each in their individual velvet padded boxes.

The woman took one earring and put it close to her ear to check how she might look if she were to put it on. She looked into the mirror, by the dressing table, made a funny face at Dermott, and put the earring back.

The redhead walked to the big mirror standing in the corner. It was as tall as a man. She could feel the magic radiating from it. She gently touched the sculptured edge.

Suddenly she felt someone touching her.

She shuddered and turned around.

"Sinbad, it's you." She said with a shadow of relief in her voice.

"And who did you expect? My grandmother?" He said with a funny sarcasm in his voice.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't know I was so scary."

She just rolled her eyes at his words.

Sinbad chuckled and pointed at the paintings on the wall, "Look, it's me."

Maeve looked at the pictures which she had not noticed before.

In the first one, there were two little boys playing in the garden, and in the second one there was a baby laying in a crib with a cheerful grin on his chubby face.

This boy also had beautiful, playful, blue eyes.

"How do you know it's you?" she asked.

" I read it." He came closer and pointed at the corner of the picture.

Maeve followed him and indeed found a little texted line in this corner.

'My beloved grandson, Sinbad'

Maeve turned at second picture and found a similar description.

'My two amazing boys'

'Must be Sakin and Sakim' Maeve thought.

Another thought popped into her head, 'We should put Marina's picture on this wall too.'

At the same moment she noticed that Sinbad was without their daughter.

Her maternal instinct made her ask him, "By the way, where is Marina."

Captain smiled evilly at her question as he answered, "I sold her."

She raised her eyebrows in a funny way, "Did you get a good price?"

Sinbad made a streetwise face, "I thought that while she has my genes, I would get a better price but at least we have the whole evening for us."

He caught her, pulled her closer to him, and added "All in all, it IS our honeymoon."

* * *

The big orange sun was slowly submerging into the sea and the colorful waves painted by the sun rays were swaying in the rhythm of their own hum.

Maeve and Sinbad were strolling along the coast, hand in hand, like two young teenagers in love. Their bare feet were leaving prints on the sand which were quickly blurred by the sea.

"It is all so unbelievable." Maeve referred to the last few events.

Sinbad just murmured, "Yeah…"

The whole situation had overwhelmed him, and he did not want to think about it. He had enough of mysteries and surprises for now. He could not wait to set sail again and let things come to him bit by bit while looking at them from a distance.

Besides that he wanted to talk with Maeve about something really important. About something that had been bothering him since he had found out that he is a father. The captain had been thinking of it and was concerned byt the many different solutions and options. Since his wife had never mentioned this subject, he decided to openly ask her.

Sinbad looked at his thoughtful wife and started, "Maeve…?"

At the same moment, the redhead got back to him from the far of lands of her mind, "Yes?"

He was about to ask her something when a bigger wave hit his legs and the great captain Sinbad fell down through the sea and his wife quickly

followed him being jerked.

The waves calmed down again.

Sinbad was laying at the sand with Maeve laying on him wet. They looked at each other and fell into the laughter.

He looked at her and whispered,"You look beautiful…" and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Then the wave covered them again.

When it pulled back, they were still kissing, but Maeve pulled back and said,"We better get back to our blanket."

They had unrolled one to sit and watch the sunset from there just before they had decided to take a little walk.

When they stood up Sinbad took his wet wife in his arms and carried her to their blanket. He gently put her on it and kneeled between her spread legs.

"You know, Maeve, you should take off your wet clothes, otherwise you could get cold." He told her.

"Oh really, sailor? And what about you?"

He gave her an evilly smile and answered,"And I'm going to help you."

Then he again pulled her into a passion kiss. His shirt was thrown first and her dress quickly followed it. Soon they were not in a danger of getting cold at all. Immersed in passion, they forgot about the whole world.

* * *

About an hour later they were laying covered with a plaid blanket only. Maeve put her head on his chest and he was holding her with both his arms.

The lovers were enjoying the moment in silence. The sun had already disappeared and the sky was dark. However the moon still seemed to be pale.

Sinbad closed his eyes. Even the most pleasant effort can weary man.

But he opened them a moment later when he heard Maeve's voice asking,"Sinbad?"

He murmured in an answer "Yes?"

"You wanted to ask me about something while we were strolling?" She asked about his question which had been disturbed by a wave.

"Yes, I wanted." He started unsteadily but he knew he finally had to make it clear.

He did not want it to bother him anymore.

"I wonder if would it be better for Marina if you settled down somewhere."

The sorceress suddenly raised her head, "What?"

His questions usually surprised her but this one she really had not excepted.

"You know, we could live here or in Bagdad then she could enjoy peer's company."

His words were making her more and more shocked. "Sinbad, what are you talking about?"

"Maeve, I've been thinking on it for a long time. Maybe a ship is not the best place for a child. She should be being raised with other kids around, not around the sailors. Adien left the sea even if it used to be his whole life. He has a wife, home, and soon a child. Maybe we should go this way, too. Maybe this way she will be happier…"

The redhead realized that he was unusually serious. She was also aware that he must have been considering it for a long time now.

She was full of appreciation for him.

He was ready to sacrifice his whole life for them.

She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled warmly at him,"Sinbad, but it is not that way." She started.

"She won't be happy growing up and watching her father acting like a wild bird in a cage. A home is not a building, its a place. It's us. You, me and her, and no matter where we live, our home will always be just there, where we are."

Sinbad knew she had a point there but still he needed to be sure so tried to continue,"Yes but…"

Maeve cut in,"If one day we see that the Nomad is not a good place for Marina for even one reason, we will settled down then."

He just nodded knowing he had no chance to discuss it more with her.

"And you know what, sailor?" She asked and when he raised his eyebrows she added "Don't think too much. It has never been your best skill."

Her teasing sarcasm loosened the serious atmosphere.


	7. Chapter 7

The white sails of Nomad looked like clouds on the evening sky. The ship's bow was cutting through as smooth as tile through the sea water. Slowly but steadily it was moving away from the pass leading to Gumána Sagier.

Sinbad was standing at tiller with his family and best friends around him. Rongar and Firouz, on his left, leaned against the shipboard. Maeve and Doubar, who was holding little Marina, were standing on his right. The redhead placed her left hand on his shoulder, the same hand where now she, too, wore a rainbow bracelet.

They spent nearly three weeks on the island. Time enough for her to rest and regain her lost powers. Now, she was even more powerful than before; she possessed a new talisman that doubled her strength. The past three weeks were also their oftened dreamed of honeymoon.

For Doubar it was a journey into the past; dark though the memories were. They were needed.

As for Firouz and Rongar, it was a great holiday just like for the other crewmembers.

Caipra and Dim-Dim decided to stay on the island where they could be safe. Thanks to the combined power of gryphon eggs, the place was invisible to those of black magic.

For Sinbad though, he felt only relief. Relief from all the things he had recently learned about himself, his family, the island; everything that had been bothering him recently seemed to be no more than a trifle now. He was glad to being on the open seas again. The idyllic world created by his grandmother did not apply to him at all.  
A world full of the enemies and problems was more attractive to him because it was his own world.

A world which was also full of his friends, happiness, and adventures.

Soon enough Sinbad and his crew will need a rest; the Nomad could always take them back to their oasis –The Mysterious Gumána Sagier


End file.
